The outcome for offspring due to prenatal exposure to cocaine and other drugs is a matter of scientific interest as well as national concern. Despite initial reports of teratogenic effect, the most significant neonatal effects of cocaine (and the usual polydrug) exposure appear to be preterm birth, growth retardation and autonomic depression. However, infants' long-term development has not been studied systematically and clinical reports indicate a high risk for developmental disabilities, behavioral and emotional problems and abuse/neglect. Accordingly, a descriptive study of 120 mother/infant dyads from a high risk, low SES, Black population is planned to define the domains in which negative outcomes are increased as well as the processes by which these problems develop. Four outcome domains will be samples: Social/adaptive functioning, emotional behavioral development; Growth/health; and Neurodevelopmental status (e.g., cognitive/motor). Because a cocaine- induced preterm birth may interact with a negative environment to produce problems, a group of drug-exposed fullterms preterms (30-37 weeks gestational) as well as drug-exposed fullterms will be compared to equivalent groups of non-exposed infants. In addition to medical records reviews, questionnaires, and developmental testing, observational studies will be done to evaluate infant functioning in the areas of interest. Path analysis will be done to describe the extent to which maternal substance abuse impacts on infant development over the first 24 months of life.